Th Joy's and Heartache's of Love
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: She stepped aside and let him marry the woman he loved. She stepped aside and helped raised a child that should have been hers. But not anymore. Finding a man injured she takes him in but with her lover and jealous suitor in their way will they be able to find love? What of the Woman trying desperately to brake Sango and Miroku apart? What about Inuyasha and his struggle: letting K


Title: The Joys and Heartache's of Love

Paring: Kagome/Itachi

Summery: She stepped aside and let him marry the woman he loved. She stepped aside and helped raised a child that should have been hers. But not anymore. Finding a man injured she takes him in but with her lover and jealous suitor in their way will they be able to find love? What of the Woman trying desperately to brake Sango and Miroku apart? What about Inuyasha and his struggle: letting Kagome go when he realizes he loves her but is slowly losing her to Itachi? How will Kikyo cope knowing Inuyasha has finally opened his eyes even though he loves her more?

* * *

She sighed as she watched InuYasha kiss his pregnant mate, Kikyo. It had been 10 years now since she had been dragged down the Bone Eaters well. 7 years to defeat Naraku, 2 for InuYasha and Kikyo to marry, and one for Kikyo to get pregnant. Sango and Miroku had married once Naraku was defeated and had three children. Kilala was happy traveling with Kohaku and Shippo was at an academy for Kitsune.

She remembered how Kikyo had told her she could have InuYasha, saying she wanted him happy. InuYasha of course objected and like the selfless human being she was, Kagome stepped aside to talk with Kikyo to let her know that she would let them be happy. She had put on a fake smile as she watched Kikyo and InuYasha get together, cried as they married with the lie of them being tears of happiness.

"Kagome-Sama!" She turned and gave a small smile. Rin. Rin had grown into a beautiful 18 year old girl betrothed to Kohaku. Of course not without her Lord's permission. Sesshomaru was still the same with the occasional conversation between him and her his apprentice. During their hunt he has demanded she train with him his words being; "I will not have anyone in my pack hold me back due to weakness. You will train with me Miko or you will not return to this era." His words hit home. For years she she trained with the stoic Demon Lord, he thought her all he knew until she was strong enough to give him a run for his money. They formed a bond of sorts that of siblings.

"When is Sesshomaru-Sama returning?" Rin asked.

"I do not know Rin. He had business to attend to with Lord Reiko of the South, you know that Dragon Daiyoukai is most likely trying to convince Sesshomaru to either mate or to take my hand in marriage."

Rin mad a sour face that had Kagome laugh. "Sesshomaru-Sama would never mate and you know it! All he says is he has no need for one, and he would never let that Dragon mate with you!"

"Ay, but you know he would have to coincided with one unless he wishes for war. He would either have to find a demoness or I need to find a suitable male and soon."

"Well I say you find one soon to be safe. What about that Samurai, Nogako?"

Kagome blushed. Nogako was the general of a human princess named Bara. He was handsome with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. There was a celebration for the birth of Sango and Miroku's second born first male child. The princess of course knew Sango from when she had done a job at her castle and had decided to do a celebration. She had gotten a little to drunk and had slept with Nogako, ever since then her and the Samurai would take pleasure in one another. It was like friends with benefits and Nogako went along with such.

"Nogako and I are simply…" she paused unable to find the words to explain to Rin. After a few seconds she just decided to say it. "We do have sex yes, but we hold no loyalties to one another."

Rin nodded. "Basicly like Lord's and their concubines. I get it. So he's out of the equation, who else?" She tapped her chin.

"Koga?"

"Mated to Ayame."

"Akitoki? His wife is dead."

"Noooo! To boring."

"That prince who likes you!"

"To stuck up."

"The village head men's son Takemo?"

"Really? He's… no, just no."

They continued as such for a good while. At one point Rin sported a bump on the head with a repulsed Kagome at her side twitching.

"Oh! That cute-"

"Ahhhh!" They turned to see Kikyo being held by InuYasha clutching her stomach. Both girls immediately ran to her.

"The baby's coming!" Kikyo yelled as another contraction hit.

It took 5 hours for her to give birth to the quarter demon. The child was stubborn just like its father and gave Kagome a hassle. But what worried Kagome the most was Kikyo. The birth had taken its toll on her body and Kikyo was quickly becoming weaker. Her powers had grown weeker with her pregnancy seeing as the child had demonic blood. Kagome had a feeling that Kikyo may become frail making it easier for her to get sick or she would be barren. InuYasha had once told her that he asked his mother how come he didn't have any siblings and Izayoi answered that her body would not allow it due to a complicated childbirth. But unfortunately she also grew week being an ordinary woman.

"How is she?" InuYasha asked his amber eyes full of worry for his mate. Kagome flinched inwardly knowing that he would never have that look on his face for her. A sad smile slipped on her lips. "The child is fine but I am worried for Kikyo." She said. "She is weak and I suspect she may be barren and may contract to illness quickly just as your mother."

InuYasha stood silent. "The baby?"

"A beautiful baby girl just as stubborn and a complete replica of her father."

"Kagome," he paused. "I know this is the last thing you need but…"

"What is it? You know I will help in anyway I can Yasha." She said his nickname making him smile a little.

"Can you, can you take care of the pup while I take care of Kikyo until she gets better?"

At the sight of her stiffening he quickly spoke again. "You don't have to if you-"

"No its ok." She quickly said. "I'll watch her, its fine with me but do I at least get a name?"

InuYasha sighed in relief. "Well Kikyo and I though of Hisana for a girl."

"Hisana." She tried the name and nodded. "Come on I'm sure you want to see Kikyo."

* * *

For weeks Kagome watched Hisana. She was a bubbly child. Hisana had her fathers eyes and hair as a human but is you looked closely you would see flacks of gold in her eyes. She seemed to love watching butterflies and birds fly and most of all she loved her daddy very much. Kikyo they had found out was not barren but that her body had weekended greatly making her frail. If she were to get sick things may go bad.

"You are envious." Sesshomaru spoke for beside her. Kikyo had been feeling a little better and had wanted to spend the day with her mate and child. Kagome saddened every time she was the look in InuYasha's eyes as Kikyo held Hisana.

"She should have been mine." She softly spoke.

"You left the path to InuYasha's heart free for her to take. The child is theirs, he loves her."

"I know. But the pain is still there."

"Cease dwelling on such thoughts, there are more pressing matters to attend to."

"Lord Reiko?" She asked.

"He has once again asked for your hand and I refused. Miko, in one years time you must find and mate a male worthy of you." He said. "If not then you must mate with Reiko and I forced to mate with Lord Masataka's daughter Princess Satkuya."

"But Sesshomaru-"

"I have bought you a year Miko use it wisely." He said as he stood his silver locks flowing with the wind. "Remember in one years time you must be mated."

* * *

Nogako sighed as he fell back on the bed with Kagome on his chest. Sweat coated their bodies as they panted for much needed air.

"We cannot continue this Nogako." Kagome said after a few minutes of silence.

Nogako looked at her as she sat up her bare back to him. "And why is that?" He asked.

"In one years time I must find a suitable mate or I shall be subjected in a forced mating with Lord Raiko."

"What! But they cannot do such-"

"They can and they will." She cut in. "Sesshomaru was able to deter the Ryuu Youkai simply due to his statues as Daiyoukai. Raiko will and could wager a war against the Western Palace to fight for my hand."

Sky blue eyes met her sapphire colored eyes. "Then mate me."

Kagome stiffened. "No."

"And why not! I am a high ranking Warrior and son of Lord Semoko of Fujin!"

"No." She repeated her voice holding a dangerous edge, one that Nogako ignored.

"Tell me why not!" When she instead begun to dress ignoring his demands Nogako shot out of the bed intents on getting his answers.

"Answer me woman!"

"Your human." The cold hard words that slipped from her red lips were like a poison coated blade to the Samurai.

"What…"

"Do you think I would mate a human? You maybe a prince and Samurai but you are still human. Humans as weak, you nor any other would be able to stand against Raiko nor be able to fight Sesshomaru for my hand."

"You are human as well." He argued.

"No," Kagome said. "I am a Miko, Guardian of the Shikon. I will never be an ordinary woman." It was ironic she thought, Kikyo wished for the same thing and it was granted to her only to be pushed onto Kagome.

"This… relationship is terminated as of now." And just like that she left out the door leaving a furious male behind.

"We shall see." Nogako promised.

* * *

Kagome signed as she walked into the forest. She knew she had left Nogako mad but she couldn't bring herself to go back. What she said was true. He was only human and although he was a good Samurai he held no true power. Sesshomaru was right, she should have never gotten involved with him.

Her ears picked up the sound of running water and she smiled, a nice swim would do! Quickening her pace she made if there in no time. The river was big and looked cold but it beat taking a bath or swimming in the village river where anyone could secretly watch her if she were a normal human.

Kagome began stripping herself of her white sleeping yukata. With a happy sigh she dove in. The water was cold but thanks to Sesshomaru's training she was able to stand extreme weather.

"One year." She mused. Could she really find a man in one year? Could she forget InuYasha? She doubted it. InuYasha was the man she loved and she was certain that by one year she will be forced to mate Raiko.

"Why did I let him go?" She asked herself as she swam towards what looked to be a rock and just as her elbows and back connected to it she suck with whatever the thing was.

"Ahhh!" Kagome exclaimed as she resurfaced coughing for air. "What was that!" She asked as she spun around. "What in the world." She whispered as she saw a body.

Snapping out of her daze Kagome immediately hurried to the person. "Wake up." She said as she spun the male, she thought from the way the body was built, around.

She soon realized he wasn't breathing. "He needs CPR." She said and began to pull him to the grass covered ground.

"One, Two, Three, Four…" she counted as she preformed the resuscitation maneuver.

She jumped back when he suddenly shot forward water being coughed out. Kagome quickly pulled her Yukata around her body before going to him. She helped him sit up and patted his back.

"Are you well?" She asked.

The man, once he was breathing right, turned to her and her breath caught. He was strikingly handsome to say the least. He has black hair tied by a red band that fell down his back and long bangs to frame a fair face, onyx colored eyes, and a muscular body. He wore strange clothing that was for sure. He wore black pants with bindings on his ankles and a fishnet shirt showing his muscular body.

Those onyx colored eyes turned to stare at her and she watched as they widened a fraction before quickly freezing over.

"Hn, who are you." He demanded in a cold voice. Go figure she had another Sesshomaru on her hands.

"First you would do well to remember I take orders from no one. Second you will call me by my name and my name alone, and third my name is Kagome." She growled back as she stood.

The man grunted as he himself stood up. He moved to walk away but paused.

"Itachi." He said.

"What?"

"My name," he said again. "Is Itachi." And he vanished.

"Do not make me regret saving you." And she began to walk away grumbling. "Is it me or are all men human, demon, spirits or anything else all alike in stupidity? Well except a few but still."

* * *

It had been two days now since she had rescued him. He of corse being the curious being he was followed her. For those two days he had watched her and observed her. She was a very beautiful woman he thought as he compared her to all the others he had met and seen. Even if he hated to say it, when he saw her after waking from unconsciousness he had thought her an angle.

Right now she was talking to another girl who was fairly pretty but taken apparently.

"So Kagome-Sama, any luck finding a future husband?" The girl Rin he believed Kagome say, asked.

"No," Kagome sighed. "I have cut my ties to Nogako." She said.

'Who is this Nogako?' Itachi thought.

"What! When! How!" Rin asked in shock.

"It was after we had finished another round in bed," she trailed off making Rin gasp once again. "I told him of Lord Raiko's pursuit for my hand and the deal. He offered to marry me but,"

"He's just a normal human." Rin finished sadly. Kagome nodded.

"I need a man who is strong Rin. I need someone who can protect me at my weakest, protect me when thousands of others battle me for what I have and what I am. A man who is willing to help me with my duty."

"Why don't you and Sesshomaru-Sama mate?"

"W-what!"

"Think about it Kagome!" Rin exclaimed ignoring how she didn't use the proper suffix. "Lord Sesshomaru and you are both on par in strength, being the most feared beings -with the exception of your friends, in the era and for more to come! You are both of nobility, you both fought and killed Naraku, AND you are the ONLY female, well theres me but he's my father, he finds worthy of his time! It's perfect."

Kagome who was silent seem to stare out into space. Itachi noticed how her fist were clenched at her sides. Was she opposed to this who marriage thing?

"Sesshomaru is only my mentor, confident, ally, and brother. You know I am still in love with his brother."

Rin reached over and pulled Kagome into a hug. "But Kagome, if you love him so much why did you tell him to be with Kikyo?"

"Because I love him as much as I do Rin." Kagome answered. "I let him marry Kikyo so he could be happy. He loves her not me. And now look, they have a beautiful daughter, a daughter that should have been mine."

That day Itachi learned more then he thought. He learned of her selfless heart and soul, of her shattering heart, her love and loyalty.

"Kagome!" Itachi turned and saw a man with white hair, amber eyes, and dog ears? He was walking to Kagome who was sitting under the tree he was in with a bundle in his arms.

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"I need you to watch Hisana for a while, Kikyo isn't feeling good."

Itachi saw the flinch at the name Kikyo and instantly knew who this guy was.

"Sure!" Kagome smiled, one Itachi easily saw through. She took the bundle from InuYasha's arms and hugged it to her.

"Thanks Kagome." InuYasha smiled as he went off.

"Oh Hisana." Kagome sighed as she took the child out. Itachi saw a great resemblance to the father in the child she held. "Your lucky to have such a great daddy and... Mommy."

The baby smiled a fanged smile at Kagome and giggled. Kagome smiled as a giggle escaped her lips, her eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth in shock. She looked around and made sure no one heard.

"I haven't laughed in so long, almost 9 years." She mused as she played with Hisana. In no time the child was soon growing tired but fighting to stay awake and play.

"Now now Hisa." Kagome scolded. "Time for a nap." When the child continued to try and stay awake Kagome sighed. "A song? Maybe." Kagome seemed to think of a song for a minute before she smiled.

"Father once said to me

Many moons ago

A demon hand will defend

Mother said one day

There is more that you must know

A mortal hand will sustain…" she trailed off once she noticed Hisana sleeping.

"For another time." She said as she cradled her close.

"You would make a great mother." Itachi finally spoke.

Kagome spun around power surrounding her body and protecting Hisana. "Why are you watching me!" She demanded.

"I'm curious. A woman who does not know me saves me, lectures me, and insults me. Then when I watch you I see a woman who is hurt but desperately trying to hold the pieces of her life and heart together."

Kagome seemed to freeze in shock. How could this stranger easily see through what she has tried to hide.

"How does it end?"

"What end?"

Itachi sighed as he leaned against the tree. "The song."

"Oh. But my singing is horrible…"

"No it's not. How does it end."

"You will not leave until I do." When he just stated at her she gave in.

"Two hands together

Incomplete alone

Balance and union

And the gate will open

Go my children go

Go to crimson flames

To save out children

The lights of memory remain."

* * *

A week had passed with Itachi's constant acts of now you see me now you don't. He would appear out of no where and after a while would leave. Kagome had found she enjoyed the change he brought to her life in such a short time.

But today was different. Today was the first time Itachi saw Kagome and Sesshomaru in battle. Sesshomaru had returned with horrid news. The Tiger Demon Tribe had called her and him out for a battle for the west. The leader Desion was a rising threat to demons and humans alike and thought himself more powerful then them.

Kagome had hurried as she donned the armor and clothing Sesshomaru had given her. It was a replica of his clothing but with golden mist and flowers, obi gold and white, and armor like Sesshomaru's but fitted for a female. She trapped on her blades and other weapons before leaving the but to stand by Sesshomaru.

"Come." He ordered as he pulled her to him by her waist and took to the air. "They will be expecting your Miko powers." He said and with those simple words she and he began to from a plan.

"I understand." She answered ready for their assault.

They landed in a giant clearing where hundreds of other demons stood and in front of them stood two others. Kagome noticed the 20 soldiers that stood behind her and Sesshomaru as part of Sesshomaru's army.

"I see you have come." She turned to see Desion. He was like any other Youkai of hight ranking, handsome, he had long orange hair and yellow eyes with black markings. He wore something similar to Bankotsu's clothing but his were blue and a black cape. There was a female beside him with pink hair and green eyes.

"I challenge you, Miko and Daiyoukai, to a battle!" Desion said. "If we lose you shall gain the strength of the Tiger Tribe but if we win-"

"Lord Seeshomaru must mate me and give up his lands!" The female yelled green eyes full of lust.

Sesshomaru growled as he drew his blade silently telling Kagome to do the same. "So be it." And the battle began.

* * *

Itachi sighed as he jumped from the trees. He had no idea where he was. This world was strange with demons and what he learned Miko's. There were some Ninja but from what he found the clans was whipped out 10 years ago and still trying to rebuild. He wondered how Kagome was doing. He had been gone for three days and he usually saw her every day. With is destination in mind he set of to Edo.

* * *

Miroku sighed happily as he went about his daily business. He was a happy man who had everything he could have ever wished for and more. He had a beautiful strong wife, three marvelous children, and he had a home to come to at the end of the day filled with nothing more then love and happiness. Miroku closed his eyes as he thought back to a time where he once believe none of this could ever happen. Many years ago he was a loner, a man who wooed women upon women then left in fear of growing attached. The Sango, a woman dealt a bad hand by fate, came into his life and changed the way he saw thing. He saw her strength as she fought for what she believed in, her courage in the face of death, her power, But he also saw a side no one knew was there. all anyone saw was a strong independent woman, a warrior, but hidden beneath all that was a woman full of love, kindness, devotion, and loyalty. he saw her in her weakened state just as in her strongest and vise versa.

"I need to hurry if I am to find those herbs." He said as he began to search around the forest. Sango had sent him out to gather herbs for their son Takashi who was sick with cold.

"These aren't it and neither these... hm." He stood straight and placed his hand under his chin thinking. "Now where could those-"

"AHHHHHH!" Miroku immediately sprung into action running in the detraction the scream came from. He could here the roars of a demon not to far.

"You will make an excellent addition to my food!" The Oni roared as it lunged for the girl. She screamed as she closed her eyes waiting for the Oni to kill her but it never came. Hesitantly she raised her head up and her eyes widened. The man before her was handsome!

"I'm afraid you shall not be eating this night." Miroku spoke as he raised his staff.

"How dare you!" the Oni shouted as he charged. Miroku sighed as he pointed his staff straight at the Oni.

"Seishin-tekina name (Spiritual Wave)." He whispered and watched a blue spiritual Ki shot out from his staff. After Kagome began her training with Sesshomaru he had watched her perfect her Purity Wave and had came up with something similar to it but better suited for him. The Oni screamed in pain as it was slowly evaporated.

"Are you... Uta? Is that you?" Miroku asked in shock. The woman he had saved had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, on her face at the side of her left eye was, was a birthmark in the form of three dots.

The woman Uta frowned. "How do you know my name?" she questioned.

Miroku kneeled down in front of her and smiled. "Its me, Miroku."

"Miroku?" she mulled the name over before a bell went off. "Miroku!" and she through herself in his arms and her lips met his.

Miroku's eyes widened as she pushed her off of him a horrified look on his face. "Uta! What in the world has gotten into you!" He shouted. He couldn't believe she had kissed him. Sure she was one of the first woman he had ever been with and the most important but now he had Sango!

Uta frowned at his response. Normally any man would be happy at her advances but he wasn't. She remembered at time when he willingly welcomes her touch when they were 15. Oh, the things he did to her body. She felt her neither regions grow wet just at the thought of his sinful touch.

"What is the matter Miroku? Don't you love me any more?" She questioned as she moved to kiss him again but was stopped by his hands.

"Uta, I am sorry but I am a married man and a father. I love my wife very much and would never betray her in such a manner."

Jealousy flashes through her eyes as she moved away from him. "I thought you loved me!"

"I never told you I did Uta. Yes, I held you dear to my heart but I never help those types of feeling for you."

"You swine!" Uta shouted as she moved her hand to slap Miroku.

Miroku grabbed her hand and shook his head. His eyes closed as he pictured the 15 year old girl full of love instead of this jealous woman. "I am truly sorry."

Hot tears ran down Uta's face as she glared at him. "I loved you..."

"And for that I am sorry. I should have never played with your heart."

Uta sniffed and wiped her face. Her anger was deep but she was no stupid woman she knew how to play her cards right and if things went the way she planed, Miroku would be hers. "No, it's me who should apologize. I shouldn't have reacted like that." She looked down making herself seem small. "If its not to much to ask... Can I have a place to stay the night? My village was destroyed by the Tiger Tribe and I've been looking for a new home... So,"

Miroku smiled genteelly and kneeled down next to her. "It's okay. Come, I'm sure my wife would love to meet you." He said never noticing the small gleam entering her eyes.

* * *

I walked inside the hut Kagome occupied only to be meet by silence. I looked around and found nothing. That's was strange he hasn't found her around the village and she wasn't in her hut.

"Hn, where is she?" I asked myself aloud.

"Are you looking for Kagome-Sama?" He turned to look at Rin and another village woman with fins for ears? "I saw you searching around the village for something." She said.

I didn't say say anything but she seemed to understand. "Kagome-Sama left with Sesshomaru-Sama into battle three days ago and have yet to return." Rin said.

The woman next to her frowned. "The Tiger Tribe has been posing a great threat and there strength is great. We do not know when they shall return all we know is that Lord Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike and Kagome-Sama's Shattered Darkness has been seen north of here." She offered her blue eyes shining with worry.

Rin rested her hand on her shoulder. "She'll come back Ai, of that I am positive she is after all our protectress and a worrier." Ai gave a small smile. "Yeah." She agreed

Itachi nodded and began to walk out the door as soon as they moved. Now was a perfect chance to see her and this Sesshomaru in action.

"Wait!" He turned to look at Rin. She held a long katana in her hand. "You will need this. Kagome has told me of your power but you hold no true change agains A and S class Youkai. This blade has been blesses by Kagome herself and will help you to do battle." She explained and threw the blade at him.

In a flurry of quick graceful movement the blade was unsheathed and being tested. After finding it suitable he gave then a nod and speed off. Rin and Ai gasped. "He movies just as a Daiyoukai." Ai whispered.

Rin laughed a rich happy laugh. "I think we found the answer to Kagome's problems." She said with a wiggle of her brows.

Ai's face scrunched up in confusion. "What problem- OH! Oh! I see! It's perfect!" She shouted as she jumped up and down her dark blue hair bouncing around.

…

"Kaiya! Maiya! Takeshi!" Sango called out as she unbound her hair from its pony tail. Her body covered by her usual kimono.

"Yes mama!" Two girls smiled as they latched on to her legs. A little boy followed at a slower pace. Sango have him a small smile as she scooped him up. He was still hot and a little pale.

"My poor baby." She said as she hugged him. "Mai, Kai can you take Takashi while I help prepare him something to drink?"

"I'll hold ShiShi!" Maiya said as she reached for him. "And I'll help him feel better too!" Kaiya said as she played with his hair. Sango smiled proud of the three adorable children she had created with the help of her loving husband.

"Where is Miroku?" Just as the words left her lips the flap to there but opened to show Miroku and a female.

"Miroku!" Sango said as she kissed him.

Miroku laughed as she lifted her up and spun her. "Hello my lovely Sango!" He said as he set her down to open his arms for his three children.

Uta watches with hatred as he interacted with the woman and children. She hated it! But the thought of her plan helped to calm her for rest assured, she knew she would be with Miroku.

"Sango this is Uta," Miroku introduced. "Uta this is my Wife Sango."

Sango frowned recognizing the name from Miroku's past. When they had married he told her everything of his past and she him. But she was not jealous because her husband was a faithful man, she trusted Miroku with her heart, her everything.

So Sango smiled kindly at the older woman. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Uta smiled kindly to hide her dark thoughts and bowed. "You as well."

* * *

The sound of blades clashing, shouts, and explosions alerted Itachi of the battle taking place. He broke through the clearing and the sight that met him was shocking.

Hundreds of bodies littered the ground, being destroyed by the four beings currently battling and the remainder of the armies. He saw a man with flowing silver hair and golden eyes dresses in white clothing with armor, gracefully cut through his enemies. He seemed more interested in battling with orange hair and yellow eyes.

He turned to look at Kagome and his breath hitched. She was... Stunning in battle and the clothing she wore only served to leave him in awe. She fought against a woman with pink hair and green eyes.

"Give up Miko!" The woman shouted.

Kagome remained emotionless as they clashed blades her movements similar to the white haired males and just as effective.

"Filthy Half-Breed." Kagome spat as she spun on her heels and brought her sword down, it glowing a dark purple. "Shattered Darkness." The girl cried out as she fell, her body being torn by hundreds of Black shards.

"Arai!" the dark haired male shouted as he reached out for the woman, Arai. He caught her body just as she was about to hit the ground and held her close. "Arai?"

"There is no point in morning for one you sentenced to death." Kagome spoke as she help her blade to his throat her eyes narrowed. "Do you yield?"

Desion growled. "Bitch."

Sesshomaru smirked as he appeared above the man his right hand glowing green the scent of burning flowers so strong and foul Itachi's eyes watered. "Die."

Kagome quickly swiped her sword and back flipped away just as Sesshomaru's claws made contact with Desion's chest.

The tiger never stood a chance as his head rolled leaving the acid to devour his body melting it leaving nothing but goop.

"Well looks like we have gained the strength of the tighter tribe." Kagome said as she picked up Desion's decapitated head. "Shall we go brake the news to the Tiger Tribe."

Sesshomaru waved his hand. "I shall take the head, you shall return to village and take you shadow with you." He ordered.

"Yes My Lord." She bowed before she frowned. "My shadow?" She questioned as she turned around. "Itachi?"

Said Ninja came out from his spot within the trees. He walked without a care as he stepped on mangled body's.

A hand shot up and grabbed hold of his leg. "A human! I shall eat you!" A demon who's body was cut in half shouted as it lunged at him.

Itachi's eyes turned crimson with his Sharingan as he unsheathed his blade. With movements far to quick from the lower demon to comprehend he cut its body to pieces.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. "That's the sword I blessed! How did you manage to get that Itachi?"

"Two girls named Rin and Ai."

"Damn those two trouble makers." Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk as he took the head from Kagome. "Perhaps your shadow shall prove worthy." And he left.

"Worthy of what?"

* * *

TBC

REVEIW! FAVOR! FOLLOW! RIVEIW!

AN: Chapter two will take a while so be patient please.


End file.
